The Girl Next Door
by Ghost5
Summary: Sam and Dean are out on a hunt when they come across an old friend who is after the same thing. Dean soon starts to fall in love with her all over again forcing Sam to remind his big brother why she left. Plz R&R and let me know what you think
1. Prologue

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

PROLOGUE

Chris couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned but she still couldn't sleep. She had way too much energy for a child so her parents said, if she didn't have so much energy she would never be able to keep up with Dean and his antics. She went to her window and stood watching in horror as her next door neighbours house burst into flames.

"Dean!" she screamed

"What's the matter honey?" her dad asked as he ran to the window "Oh my God," he gasped

Chris looked down at the two shadows stood on the front lawn huddled together, Dean was safe and so was his baby brother Sam.

"I'm coming back for you," came a faint whisper

Chris felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she clutched her dad tightly.

"It's ok Baby, they're going to be fine," Her dad whispered

Chris saw her mom run out of the house and offer to house them for a while. She ran to the top of the stairs and saw her neighbours traipse into her house looking pale and tired, Dean was holding Sam in bemusement.

"It's ok Dean, it's going to be ok," his dad promised

Dean handed Sam over to him, Chris dashed down the stairs and stood in front of Dean.

"You ok?" she asked

Dean threw his arms around her and cried.

"Mom, I want my mom," he cried

Chris hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be ok Dean, we're going to look after you for a while," she promised

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mom, dad, I'm home," Christine called as she opened her front door

No answer.

"Mom, dad?" she called again

Still no answer, Christine shrugged her shoulders and assumed her parents were out for the evening. She suddenly heard her brother's heavy metal music blasting out of his room. Dan was obviously home, but it was strange. Her baby brother wasn't ever left at home alone and her parents hadn't asked her to look after him.

"Dan turn that down," She called

Again no answer.

"Dan, I like suicidal music as much as the next girl but can we please spare a thought for our neighbours," She yelled

Still no answer, Christine charged up the stairs and opened her brother's bedroom door. She instantly felt the air get kicked out of her lungs.

"Dan," she gasped

"Dan," She burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Christine found her brother handing from the ceiling fan with his school tie wrapped round his neck. Vomit began to bubble up in her stomach, Dan wouldn't ever have killed himself he loved his life too much. Who could kill such a beautiful and happy boy who loved his family and friends. What was she going to tell her parents?

Christine got up off the floor and went to the bathroom, she threw open the door and threw up in the toilet. She collapsed to the floor and leant against the bath and shut her eyes.

"See you later sis, have a good day," Dan said cheerfully

"See you later twerp," she replied jokingly before giving him a hug

"hey hey hey, if my friends catch me that'll be the end of my reputation," he moaned

The cell phone in her pocket began to vibrate, she slowly took it out and answered it.

"Yes?" she said in a strange strangled voice

"It's me you ok?" came a concerned voice

"Not really Dean, can you and your dad come over here?" She asked

"Yeh sure," he said calmly "I'll pass you over to my dad,"

"What's wrong Chris?" Came a more mature male voice

"I've just found Dan dead," she squeaked

"Oh God, it's back. Listen to me Christine get out of the house," he ordered

"But my parents," she said helplessly

"I'm coming to get you, hang on," he reassured then hung up

With that Christine shut her eyes again and hugged her knees to her chest, Christie knew her brother loved her hugs, even if he did sometimes complain about it. Any minute now she knew if she opened her eyes it would have just been a dream, Dan would still be alive, this wasn't happening. Christine slowly opened her eyes and stared round the pristine white bathroom, everything seemed normal enough, she put her hand on the bath and hauled herself on to her feet again. She felt something slimy and wet, she looked down and saw blood. She looked over her fingers saw a shadow lieing in the bathtub, she knew this was something she wasn't going to like yet she slowly pulled back the shower curtain and screamed with terror.

Her mother was lieing in the bath tub with her throat and wrists cut, her blood had turned the water and reddish brown colour. she ran out of the bathroom determined to find her dad. She threw open her parents bedroom door and found nothing.

"Dad?" she asked in a near whisper as she walked towards the bed

She looked at the crisp white bed linen for a second, drops of blood suddenly drip down from the ceiling. Christine didn't want to look up she couldn't she physically couldn't, she gathered what little strength she had and slowly craned her neck upwards. There on the ceiling was her dad.

Fear had stopped her scream in its tracks, adrenaline kicked in and forced her to run, as she ran from her parents bedroom the ceiling burst into flames incinerating her dad instantly. Christine ran straight out the house and into her old neighbour's waiting arms.

"It's ok honey, I'm here," he said soothingly

"You're too late," she cried

"I'm sorry," he said gently as he rocked her in his arms

Dean had leaped out the car and was now rubbing her back as his father cradled her.

"We'll take care of you Chris, you're going to be ok," he promised

"We're going to find that thing, I swear," Dean's dad said angrily


	2. Chapter 1

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER ONE

"Dean?..." Sam asked

Dean kept his eyes on the road and continued to brood.

"You still mad at me?" Sam asked

Dean sighed

"Look I'm sorry ok, I know you wanted to kill the evil looking son of a bitch but there was no way you were going to make that shot," Sam explained

"How would you know?" Dean answered in a tired voice

"Come on that thing was holding that poor girl right up in front of you, you could have shot her instead," Sam replied "Can we move on now please?"

"What, you want to moan about something else? Jesus Sam i'm your brother not an agony aunt," Dean complained "How about we argue over where we're going next?"

Sam picked up a newspaper and began scanning the headlines.

"Look here, another main cast member is struck by the mysterious illness that is plaguing the Minnesota Opera house. Ben Hudson was to play the leading role as Raoul in Andrew Lloyd Webbers classic Phantom of the Opera, Luke Mirrel who was too play the Phantom took ill only a few days ago along with other members of the general cast, whether the play will continue is undecided at the moment," Sam read "The particular symptoms of the illness appears to be extreme exhaustion and tiredness, doctors are stumped as to where this came from and what caused it,"

"Hmmm, I don't know. It could be just a case of the flu going round," Dean said with an uncertain shake of his head

"Could be a vampire," Sam said thoughtfully " I mean extreme tiredness,"

"Sam, you're suffering from extreme tiredness and it's only because you don't get enough sleep. Those poor people have probably been pushed too hard and their bodies are making them pay for it," Dean said seriously

"There's something not right about this Dean, I can feel it," Sam said disconcertingly

"Ok, then we'll go and check it out," Dean said almost cheerfully

"I hate opera," he said under his breath

"It's quite relaxing actually," Sam said as he suppressed a smirk

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked "Man, look what college has done to you, next minute you'll tell me that your favourite opera was Madam Butterfly,"

Sam went quiet.

"Oh Jesus," Dean said with a laugh "I want my old little brother back,"

ENGLAND – LONDON

"Hey Chrissie, are coming up to Edinburgh with us before you go on your gap year. You're guaranteed a good time," a girl with fine brown hair said with a laugh

"If it's anything like Glastonbury, then i'm afraid i'll have to pass. Besides, I'm going on holiday remember," Chrissie said with a kind smile

"Suit yourself," the girl said "So what will you be doing in America? Other than sunny yourself on a fantastic beach,"

"I'm seeing some old friends," she replied

"You didn't tell me you had any American friends!" the girl exclaimed

"I moved over the England when i was fifteen of course i had friends," Chrissie replied

"Well they're probably going to wonder where the hell your accent went to," the girl laughed

"Are you going to let me start my packing or are you going to poke fun at me all day?" Chrissie asked

"Fine, i'll let you get on with your packing," the girl said backing away and putting her hands up

"see you next year then," she called as she walked away

"See you next year Stacy," Chrissie called back

Chrissie was looking forward to going back home to America, she missed John, Dean and Sam. John had taken care of her while her parents Will was being settled, in that time he taught her and his two boys how to protect themselves against the things that people only ever saw in their nightmares. By the time she came to live with her aunt and uncle in England she had seen more than her fair share of supernatural things. It wasn't a good way for a girl to grow up, but it was the only safe kind of life that she had had. Chrissie suddenly snapped out of her reverie when she realised her phone was ringing.

"Yes?" She answered cautiously

"Hey, remember me?" came a familiar voice

"John!" Chrissie exclaimed in delight "How are you i've missed you guys so much,"

"I'm fine, everyone's fine. I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be able to see while you're over here, I hope you understand," John asked sadly

"Of course I understand," she said kindly

"Atta girl, I also thought you should go to the Minnesota Opera house and take a look around things haven't been looking too good there over these passed few days who knows you might even bump into Sam and Dean," he suggested

Chrissie knew that when John Winchester suggested something it really meant that he needed her to go there and check it out.

"Ok John i'll do it, take care of yourself though," Chrissie said as she brought the conversation to an end

"I'm really glad we got to talk Chrissie, it's been too long," John said warmly

"Yes it has, see you around," he said and with that hung up

"See you around," Chrissie repeated

Chrissie got onto her laptop and began to surf the net looking for the headlines to the clue that John had given her, she finally came across the articles that she wanted. After scanning them over a few times, she then did a search of the possible things it could be. If there was one thing that John had taught her it was too know your enemy and always be prepared, it had saved her life so many times in the past.

Chrissie couldn't help but wonder if Sam and Dean were also making their way down to the Opera house too, if she knew John Winchester as well as she thought she did she knew she'd bump into them soon enough. She looked at the framed photo of her, Dean and Sam in their karate uniforms, a smile began to spread across her face, they were such a happy trio, all three of them looked up to John. Over those rocky months of slowly coming to terms with her families death John had become a father figure to her Sam was like a brother, but Dean was always going to mean something more

to her and that's why she had had to leave.

John had commended her on her decision even though he always said that she didn't have to go and live with her aunt and uncle if she didn't want to, Chrissie knew it would be best for all of them, the further she was away from the Winchesters the best chance she had of not ending up like Dean and Sam's mom or Sam's girlfriend for that matter.

Sam had respected that decision because John did, Dean however had been angry with her and her dad. He hadn't wanted her to go, he was so sure he could protect her from whatever it was that had killed his mom, she knew better and that was why she had had to go. Chrissie knew that Sam would be happy to see her again but something told her that Dean wasn't going to be over the moon about it. Yet Dean had forgiven Sam when he did a runner and went to college and set up a new life for himself, surely he could forgive her and if he didn't then it didn't matter. John had given her a job to do and she was going to do it whether she did it with or without his sons.


	3. Chapter 2

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER TWO

CAMBRIDGE UNIVERSITY – PARASYCHOLOGY LECTURE

"Ok class just to tell you that Dr Pamela Kelford is going to take your lectures until i return from my sabbatical," Chrissie said firmly "So for those of you who are thinking that you have a reprieve from doing your assignments, I hate to say this but you don't. Dr Kelford will be receiving them instead,"

A groan rose up around the lecture theatre, the students slumped in their seats and pulled sour faces at her.

"That is why today we are going to start to learn about Vampires," she said with a smile

The students suddenly began to take an interest.

"That's why you are here after all isn't it, to learn about the things that go bump in the night," she said as she leant on her desk

Little did her students know that she had had more experience of the paranormal than they had hot dinners.

"So, what do we know about these creatures?" Chrissie asked her class

A young man put his hand up.

"They suck your blood," he answered

"Do you know why?" Chrissie asked

"For sexual kicks?" he replied

"Good answer, but it isn't just sexual kicks in many cultures it is believed that by keeping your enemies body parts or drinking their blood you actually are absorbing their strength, power or even their beauty. Erzebet Bathory was an Hungarian Countess" She began "Despite what you know of Vlad the impaler this woman was in fact the first vampire, this woman made a practise of bathing in the blood of virgins believing that it made her skin look younger,"

Chrissie knew she was sugar coating all of this, so as not to frighten her students. Vampires were evil and seductive creatures, who drank blood purely to sustain themselves or else they would wither and go into a sort of death or sleep. Truth was Chrissie hadn't got close enough to a vampire to ask and she didn't want to either.

"What else do we know?" she asked her students

"They can fly?" someone called out

"You have Hollywood to thank for that Max," Chrissie said unimpressed by the remark

"They hate sunlight," a girl called out

"I believe that to be purely untrue," Chrissie answered "When we die we loose that pinkishness in our skin because our blood freezes and so we loose valuable chemicals in our skin, ones that protect us from the sun and thus enable us to go out in daylight that is why a vampire suddenly begins to burn. People can also be allergic to sunlight too it's known as photosensitivity,"

There was a pause.

"See how these two different acts of vampirism seem to link with society?" Chrissie said rhetorically

The bell for the end of the lecture suddenly went.

"So that's it for our taster session, I'll see you all in six months and in the mean time good look with your up and coming exams. Here endeth the lesson," she said with a pleased voice

"Thanks for teaching us Professor Riley," Max said gratefully as he walked out the hall

"It's been an excellent two terms," a girl said before him out

"You're welcome," Chrissie replied as she watched her students file out of the theatre

She secretly hoped that each and every one of them would never have to go through what she had gone through. Teaching about the paranormal was fine and harmless but going toe to toe against any of these creatures was a different story. She had come away with quite a collection of scars over the years, bites, scratches, and even a tattoo that was supposed to invoke some sort of spirit she had had to have that thing surgically removed.

Chrissie packed up her equipment and went back to her dormitory, on her way colleagues and students wished her well and hoped to see her in six months. That's if she hadn't been killed by then.

"So have you packed everything?" asked a young familiar voice

Chrissie smiled at the little boy sitting on her bed, he had his hands resting behind his head and his school tied hanging loosely round his neck.

"I hope so," she replied

"Aren't you forgetting a couple of things?" he asked

"Like what twerp?" Chrissie asked

Dan gave her a none impressed look.

"Like your spell book and your tarot cards," he answered "A hedge witch can't leave home without those,"

"I don't think i should take them," she said in a low voice

"Hello? You're going to be dealing with the Winchesters," Dan reminded her "I want my sister to be safe, and I know you're safe when you have your spell book with you,"

"Look, they could only just handle the fact that I was a psychic as well as clairvoyant and audient before I left," Chrissie said annoyed "Dean is going to have a fit when he knows that I am a hedge witch,"

"We all know Auntie Caroline is to blame for that," Dan agreed

Chrissie picked up spell book and put them in her bag, she slowly picked up her tarot cards.

"One more reading for old times sake?" She asked

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Be my guest,"

Chrissie sat down next to her brother and drew three cards, the first one she drew was The Hermit.

"Yes, I suppose I did need this separation. John didn't want me to permanently live my life where I was always on the hunt and neither did I," Chrissie then turned over the next card.

"The Three of Cups," Chrissie whispered

"What does that mean?" Dan asked

"It means a relationship that progresses and love begins to grow," Chrissie said in a soft voice

"Oh I see," Dan smiled knowingly

Chrissie turned over the next card.

"The Chariot," she said curiously

"What is it?" Dan asked

"I don't know," Chrissie said surprised "This card is supposed to be my future,"

"What does it mean?" her brother asked

"Travel, progress, success and determination," she answered

"Sounds like a good future to me," Dan smiled

"I'm not so sure," Chrissie said worriedly

"Listen, tarots are only there as a guideline you know that. You are a fantastic psychic what does your intuition tell you?" her asked

"That John doesn't want to be found, that I am about to be put to the test and that I am not going to like whatever it is that John has sent me to do," she answered

"None of it has stopped you before and you've had worse readings than this, besides I'm here to protect you," Dan said cheerfully

Chrissie felt her arms go suddenly cold as he put his arms round her comfortingly.

"Thank you," she whispered

Dean and Sam had been travelling nearly all day, now again that had been stopping off for supplies, but it was in their nature never to hang around for too long so they hadn't had a chance to do much else. By the time they got to the motel they were both sick and tired of seeing endless stretches of road, Dean couldn't face sleeping bolt upright knowing that his brother was behind the wheel of his car.

"I think i'm about ready to hit the sack," Dean said tiredly "I've been driving all day,"

"I did offer," Sam smiled

Dean took his jacket off and flexed his arms, his muscles crunched satisfyingly. He stripped down to his t shirt and boxers amd made sure that he had his trusty knife under his pillow. He then lay down and shut his eyes, his face sank into the soft pillow.

"How long before we get there?" Sam asked

"Couple of days," came the muffled reply

"Hey Dean?" Sam said quietly

"Hmm," his brother mumbled sleepily

"I was joking about the opera thing," he said

Sam waited for one of his brother's smart-mouthed jokes.

"Dean?"

Sam looked over his shoulder and found his brother happily sleeping, he shook his head and smiled. Dean could sleep through anything, if the apocalypse ever came Sam was certain that if given the chance Dean would sure as hell sleep through it if he could.

"Sweet dreams, man," he whispered

"You too," Dean replied


	4. Chapter 3

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER THREE

JADE'S NIGHTCLUB – MINNESOTA

"Ok, pal i think you've had enough to drink," A girl with plated pigtails said with a tired voice

"I don't think so," the guy slurred

"Come on i'll take you back to my place," she said kindly "You can sober up there before you go home,"

"Is that an invitation?" the guy asked

"Maybe," she answered

"In that case led on," he said with a drunken grin

The girl leant him against the wall while she opened the door to her apartment.

"Come on in," the girl said as she pulled him into the apartment

"Wow this place is amazing," the drunk guy said as he took a moment to admire all the chinese art on the walls.

"Thanks," the girl murmured and with that kissed the guy passionately

After a few moments the guy pulled away and looked at her, the girl's eyes had suddenly become neon blue.

"What the hell?" he gasped

The girl let out an animal like shriek and grabbed the guy back, her nails dug into his face forcing him to accept her kiss. The guy felt his strength suddenly seep out his body and flow into the girl he was kissing. After a while the girl eventually let go and ran her tongue over her lips, the guy fell in a heap at her feet looking deathly pale, he was unconscious but breathing. The girl closed her eyes and felt the guys life force give her the kick that she so desperately needed.

Chrissie had forgotten how arduous the flight was from England to America, part of her still wished she was giving lectures while the other part of her still craved for the good old days when she and her friends had gone hunting for things that her students didn't believe were true. That part of her had won the battle and had forced her to get on the plane. She cursed her adventurous nature sometimes.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking we are due to land at Minnesota airport in precisely half and hour. The weather is a sunny fifty degrees and it is now Tuesday morning. On behalf of me and my crew I'd like to thank you for flying with us and hope to see you again in the future,"

Chrissie slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window of the jumbo jet, she could see the distant houses and swimming pools dotted down below her. It made her smile at the thought of coming back to her country.

"Home sweet home," she thought to herself even though she was no where near her home.

The plane landed without a fuss, this was the part Chrissie hated, the part where the moment the wheels touched the landing strip and everyone wanted to be first off the plane. It was a good thing she had book a business class ticket which meant that she couldn't get off the plane with minimum fuss, she waited for her luggage and went to the car hire desk.

"May I help you?" a woman with bobbed blonde hair asked

"I've come to collect my hire car, the name's Riley," Chrissie answered

She handed the woman the necessary documentation.

"If you'd just like to wait a few moments your car will be fetched shortly," the blonde woman said politely "In the meantime welcome to America,"

"Thank you," Chrissie replied sincerely

Chrissie didn't have to wait moments within seconds a young man was standing in front of her with a pair of keys.

"Ms Riley?" he asked politely

"Yes?" She replied cautiously

"Your car's ready," he smiled and with that handed over the keys

The moment she touched the keys she knew exactly what the guy had been thinking, he had been mentally undressing her. She gave him a sweet and sincere smile, Chrissie took those kind of thoughts as compliments. Her auntie had always complained that she too thin while her uncle joked about her having thunder thighs, it was nice to know that some men thought she was attractive.

"Great, thanks very much," she said sweetly

Chrissie walked out of the airport and found a sleek black Jeep waiting for her, she slung her luggage in the boot and got in the car. She ran her hands over the steering wheel, it was a nice choice of car, she never knew when she would have to do a little off roading but in case the occasion arose it was better driving through woods and mud in a car like this rather than a stylish Mercedes. Chrissie pulled out of the airport car park and turned on the radio.

"On Local news, Darryl Madigan is the third victim to be hit by the strange virus that is sweeping through Minnesota, after having a night out with friends he was escorted home where he collapsed on their porch. His parents claim that at first they thought he was suffering from a hang over after having a serious drinking session with friends.

It has only just been confirmed that he is now the newest victim of this strange illness, doctors are hoping that his condition will become stable and that he will pull through. Both Ben Hudson and Luke Murrel are still in a critical state at the hospital,"

Chrissie was tempted to go and see the victims of the illness first, reason on the other hand told her to go and book a room somewhere before launching an investigation and tracking down the thing that was responsible. She pulled in at a motel and slammed on the brakes of her car.

"I didn't think i'd bump into those two so fast," she said a loud

She saw two young men walking towards the motel, Chrissie sat quietly in the car and watched. The taller one was obviously arguing about something with the shorter one, even though she hadn't seen them in thirteen years she knew exactly who they were, a smile slowly spread across her face. The only person they were missing for this little get together was John.

"Hi, could we get a room please?" Dean asked

The old guy raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"It's ok, we're brothers," Dean said with a smile

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed

Dean frowned and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you so excited..." Dean had forgotten what he was going to say

He stood staring at her speechlessly, his heart knew those grass green eyes all too well. She had grown into a beautiful woman alright her jeans and white t shirt hugged her figure perfectly, she was just like he had imagined only better, she was curvy and muscular in all the right places a black and white bandanna was tied into her dark brown hair and fell to her shoulders and in sleek style. Her eyes were even more entrancing than they had been before she left.

"Hey Sam," she said brightly "Doesn't your sister get a hug?"

"I'm so glad to see you," he said with relief as he hugged her tightly

Chrissie closed her eyes and saw vivid images of a blonde girl, she felt pain and loss and quickly understood why Sam was hugging her so tightly. He needed support and strength that only a sister or mother could give, his suffering almost stabbed her life a knife in her heart. She stood back from him and smiled comfortingly, she didn't want to alarm him by telling him what she had seen and what she now knew.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought i'd drop in," she said warmly

"Here buddy are you going to take your keys or what?" the desk clerk said angrily

"What?" Dean asked as he snapped out of his trance

He turned back to the desk clerk and took the keys. His heart was pounding in his chest, he wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey can I get a room?" she asked the desk clerk "Preferably no where near these two, they snore like wild bears," she gestured to Dean and Sam

The desk clerk looked at her curiously.

"Friends of yours?" he asked

"You could say that, I used to live next door to them," she answered

He nodded as he handed her a key.

"I'll also need you to sign this,"

Chrissie took the visitors book and signed it.

Dean was watching her sign the book out the corner of his eye.

"So you got your doctrine in Parapsychology," he said impressed "Professor Riley,"

"Yes I did, Cambridge thought I was good enough to stay on and lecture at the university," she replied

Dean instantly felt envious of her perfect life, it made him curious as to why she was here.

"Well i better get going, i've got unpacking to do. So I'll see you guys later i guess," she said warmly

"Perhaps we could meet up and have dinner this evening," Sam asked

Dean's heart lurched in his chest, Sam had just thrown him a life line and an excuse to see her properly.

"Sure," she agreed "Just like old time," and with that she went out to her car

"There's got to be a reason as to why she's here," Sam said seriously

An idea suddenly struck him.

"Perhaps dad sent her," he said excitedly

"We'll ask her about it later, right now I need rest," Dean said brandishing the keys

Chrissie was kicking herself all the way to her car.

"Stupid cow, you could have at least said hello to him. No you threw your achievements in his face instead,"

She grabbed her luggage out of the car and went to her room.

"Let's hope that that old codger hasn't put you next door to them," she thought to herself "Spoke too soon,"

"Need a hand?" Dean asked

"No i've got it," she said confidently gripping the handles of her bag

There was a moments pause, both of them just stared at each other like star crossed lovers.

"It's good to see you Dean, it's been too long," she said softly

"It's good to see you too Chris," he replied gently

"I'll see you later," she smiled and with that went into her room

Dean stood in the doorway of his room looking at thin air.

"You ok?" Sam asked

"Yep fine," he answered

"You sure?" Sam frowned

"Listen I don't need you to worry about me ok, trust me i'm fine," Dean said seriously

He hoped that Sam believed him for now because his head was hard time believing it.


	5. Chapter 4

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, that went well," Dan said cheerfully

"Don't start twerp," she said in a low voice

Dan simply smiled at her innocently.

"Anyway you better keep it down or they'll think there's someone in here with me," Chris said softly

"Are you ashamed of me?" her brother asked in surprise

"Of course not, it's just that they'll think i've lost my mind or they'll do whatever they can to exorcise you. Trust me you don't want the Winchesters after you, so try and stay out of trouble that means no messing around in their room," she said firmly

"Can't I levitate Dean's bed just once?" Dan asked pleadingly

"I don't think he's in the mood for ghosts at the moment. He looks a little shell shocked," Chris answered frowning at her brother

"Well seeing you again was probably a big shock," he agreed

Chris suddenly looked at the wall behind her headboard.

"Ssh," she whispered and then climbed on the bed

Chris put her ear close to the wall and listened.

"Oh I see, want me to take a look?"

"Would you mind?" Chris asked politely

"For my big sister, anything," Dan said before sticking his head through the wall

Dan stuck his head through the wall and found Sam pacing about the room while Dean was sat on the bed.

"I think we should go and see the victims first, we got to find out what this thing is," Sam said impatiently

"Hmm," Dean replied

"Are you seriously ok?" he asked

"Yeh i'm fine,why?" Dean answered

"It's Chris isn't it?" Sam asked

Dean looked away from him.

"I knew it," he muttered

"It was inevitable Sam, Dad knew it was going to happen from the day I became friends with her," Dean said in a low voice

Sam sat down a smile tugged at his lips.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Nothing to tell," he answered "She made the right choice in leaving, I just didn't expect her to come back,"

"You know the only thing that probably could have brought her back would be if Dad told her to," Sam said thoughtfully

"She's a professor Sam, she's probably over here to do a lecture or something. Her hunting days are over even i can see that," Dean said angrily

"Oh no it's not, I thought my days were over and i was proven wrong," he said sympathetically

"Anyway, we're not here to sort out my love life we're here to do a job," Dean said getting up off the bed and putting his jacket on

Dan stuck his head back through the wall.

"Well what did you get?" Chris asked curiously

"Not much, Dean's obsessing over you," Dan gave her a smile

Chris frowned.

"Great," she muttered

"What's the matter? It's supposed to be a good thing," Dan said puzzled

"There's a reason why i left America, and it's not because Auntie Caroline got custody of me because she was quite happy for me to stay here with John and the boys, it was because I knew that if Dean and I ever got together there would be a big chance i would end up like his mom. Unfortunately Sam found out first hand, poor guy," she said sadly

"Auntie Caroline was disappointed that I didn't stay with them, she knew Dean and I would be a great couple. I told her that I was afraid I would end up like Mary, that's why she taught me wicca and a few other things,"

"Yet you've been afraid to come home all this time," Dan said curiously

"Dean and I parted company very badly," she said in defeat

"He's a big boy now, he'd have got over it," Dan said with a shrug

Chris released a slow sigh.

"Perhaps you two just need to get to know each other again, and besides I'm here to protect you too,"

Chris slowly smiled at her brother.

"Ok, so where have they gone?"

"To see the victims," Dan said brightly

Sam and Dean stood at the end of the hospital bed looking at the young man that was Ben Hudson.

"Can he hear us?" Sam asked the nurse

"I don't know," Dean answered "You can never tell with coma victims, they can respond to things but i don't think they can hear you,"

Dean circled the bed looking carefully at him, Ben was very pale and worn with purple shadowing under his eyes. Sweat was beading along his forehead as he lay there motionless. He began to think of the creatures that could this to its victims, vampires came to mind but they left tell tale signs and this guy didn't have any wounds or anything. Dean hated not having answers for this kind of thing.

The door of the ward opened again, Dean saw the victim's eyes twitch in response, coma victims were known for making movements like that. He looked up and saw Chris walking into the room looking calm and carefree, Sam closed the door behind her then grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Sam, let her go," Dean said firmly

"Come on Dean, sine we're altogether again we might as well find out why she's here," Sam answered

Sam looked back to Chris who was glaring daggers at him.

"It's a long story and this isn't this place to tell it," she answered "Now let go of my arm,"

Sam slowly let go and watched her walk to the bed.

"What do you think did this?" she asked

Dean rose to his feet.

"Vampire," he answered "Other than that I don't know,"

"There's no bites Dean, yet he seems to be getting weaker and weaker," Chris said encouragingly

Dean still looked at her confused, was she helping him find the answer?

"Funny how this strange virus only seems to be affecting the male population," she said raising her eyebrows and looking at the victim sympathetically

"I thought it was a vampire at first too, but it looks like we have something a lot worse on our hands,"

Sam and Dean looked at her impatiently, Chris decided to put them out of their misery.

"Looks like we have a succubus problem gentlemen,"

Everything suddenly fell into place.

"Great, so how do we get rid of it?" Sam asked

"It's finding the damn things that's going to be the hard bit," she answered "From what i've studied succubus's hunt in packs of two and are damn near impossible to find, because they look like everyday people and you wouldn't even notice,"

"Well I think we have some sort of sporting chance anyway," Dean cut in

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked

"We have a sense for the supernatural and we also have you, so i think our odds are looking up slightly," he answered

"Since you put it that way," she said brightly "I guess so,"

"First we have to find out who they are," Sam said thoughtfully

"Are you three family?" a surprised nurse asked

"Yes we're his cousins," Dean said confidently

Chris knew that the nurse wasn't buying it.

"Sorry for being in here nurse, we're going," she apologised

Chris stood by her car and smiled at her friends.

"You two really need to improve your hustling,"

"Try telling Dean that," Sam said defensively

"Hey dad used to say that it didn't matter what you said just be confident and go with it," Dean said putting his hands up

"I've heard better excuses for not handing in assignments," she said leaning against her Jeep "Anyway what are we going to do about dinner tonight?"

"How about we get take out and you come over to our room?" Dean asked

"Ok, i'll follow you," she nodded

"Do you mind if i come with you? Only i can't take any more of Dean's music," Sam asked

Chris smiled and through him her car keys.

"Why don't you drive my car back to the motel and Dean and i will get the dinner?" she suggested "That's if it's ok with you Dean?"

"Sure," he answered

"Be careful with her won't you Sam," Chris said before getting into Dean's car

"Don't worry," he replied

Chris strapped herself in and relaxed into the seat as Dean started the car up.

"So, gonna tell me why you've come home?" he asked "And don't tell me it was because you were missing your friends,"

"I've kept in contact with your dad through e mail, I told him six months ago that i was going to go on sabbatical before settling into my permanent job as a professor of Parapsychology. He suggested that I come home and spend some time with you two," She answered "I got a call from him before I came out here telling me that I should come down here and check it out,"

"Has he ever told you where he is?" Dean asked

"No," she answered "I knew a long time ago never to question your dad and that meant asking where he was or what he was hunting, and as clichéd as it sounds I have missed you Dean,"

Dean liked hearing her say his name in that warm accent.

"You never called," he said childishly

"Neither did you, I thought you hated me so I didn't try and get in touch with you. I spoke to your Dad and Sam all the time, even when Sam left you and your dad he still kept in contact with me," Chris said thoughtfully "I was afraid that you still hated me so I never came back home,"

Dean stopped at the red light and looked at her.

"I have never hated you Chris, never, I was more angry with myself for being selfish and not understanding why you went in the first place,"

She smiled warmly and looked aimlessly out the window.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Dean said in a low voice

"Look Dean, I don't think we should do this," Chris said cautiously "You don't even know if I'm seeing anyone,"

He leant across to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked

"No," she answered in a soft voice "You?"

"No," he whispered

His hand rested against her cheek for a moment, she had become stunning just like he imagined. She leant forward and so did he, his lips were mere millimetres away from hers and he had waited for this day for a long time.

"Hey asshole!" a guy yelled

Dean leant out of the driver's window and looked at the driver behind him

"It's on green!" he yelled

"Sorry pal," Dean called back

"Maybe some other time hey Dean," Chris said before chuckling softly


	6. Chapter 5

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER FIVE

Dean began to grip the steering wheel in frustration, so close he had got so close. He had dreamed of a moment when he had got to kiss her ever since he was a teenager, and he had blown his chances by not paying attention. Women, what did they have that could make a guy forget his senses and screw up stuff that came so easy to him.

"We better get dinner or Sam's going to start wondering what we're really up to," Chris said seriously

"I think he already knows," Dean said confidently "Besides he's a big boy now Chris, he can take care of himself,"

"Stop the car," she said in a low voice

Dean pulled into a parking space and stopped, before he had another chance to think Chris had grabbed him by the scruff of his t shirt and was holding him inches away from her face.

"There are two succubus's on the loose and your brother could be a potential target if he's left alone, and so could you," she replied "They feed on men's life force Dean, they don't care if you have a girlfriend, boyfriend or your married with children. They're only satisfied with feeding and breeding if you know what I mean?"

Chris slowly let go of his t shirt.

"The only reason why those three boys are barley alive is because these two things are looking for mates," she answered

"Mates?" Dean repeated

"Remember when we snuck into the cinema and saw the movie Species when we weren't supposed to?" she asked

"Gave me nightmares for months," he answered

"That's what they'll do when they find the guys they want," Chris said calmly "Plus, they can disguise themselves to look like anyone,"

Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"So do you think Sam can take care of himself now?" she asked

"I'm always there to save his butt anyway," he replied with a smile and with that got out the car

They got out the car and fetched some chinese food for their dinner, they sat motionless and silent all the way back to the motel, Dean was still brooding while Chris was kicking herself for taking John's advice and coming back home for her sabbatical. Dean pulled into the parking space next to her car.

"Listen, I care about Sam. I'd die for him if i had to." he said firmly

Chris didn't say anything.

"Anyway I know why you're acting like an overprotective mother hen," Dean said with a knowing smile

She hated it when he did that, it could almost make her agree to do anything for him.

"Why?"

"You're just rusty that's all, Sam was the same," he answered

He had a point, Professor Christine Riley hadn't come up against anything supernatural for a while. Perhaps jet lag wasn't the only reason why she was feeling so out of sorts, may be she was a tad rusty and coming home meant going back to her old life where she had had to be constantly on the move. England had given her a chance to settle down and make a new life for herself , she didn't have to constantly move on to the next town which meant that she could make more friends. Even though Chris loved them they could never replace the three she had grown so accustomed to seeing everyday.

But then again, her aunts had always kept her life interesting teaching her spells and rituals and things that were going to come in handy when she did return home. England had had it's share of supernatural things too, but it was a quaint and tame place compared to America, that was where the real stuff of her nightmares lived.

"May be you're right Dean," she said softly

"You'll be back to hunting in no time," Dean said brightly

Chris looked over his shoulder, Sam softly tapped the window .

"Do you two mind?" Sam interrupted "I'm hungry,"

Chris got out the car and headed to her room.

"Thought you were coming over to our place?" Dean called

"Just give me a minute. I've been travelling all day and i want out of these clothes," she called back

"I could always give you something of mine to wear,"

Chris just smiled and shook her head as she walked to her room.

"Well, you look happy," Dan said cheerfully

Chris just smiled.

"Spill it," her brother asked sternly

"Me and Dean just talked that's all," she answered

"So everything's cool between you two?" he said suspiciously

"Guess so," she shrugged

Chris changed into a pair of clean jeans and pulled on a fresh t shirt, she dragged a brush through her matted dark brown hair and grabbed her lap top.

"Told you i'd be ready when you got to your room," she said shutting the door behind her

Sam looked at her curiously.

"Dad uses a protection spell like that,"

"It's safer than keeping a gun under your pillow, i was always worried that one day i'd lie down a little too heavily on the trigger and accidentally blow my brains out," she explained "Doesn't mean that i don't have a knife under there though,"

"You always did like your beauty sleep," Sam smiled

"Well remembered," she said surprised

"Are we going to eat the food's getting cold," Dean complained

"Right what have we got?" Sam asked

"Your favourite," Chris said handing him a box of noodles

Dean passed her a box of beef chow mein.

"So how can we stop a succubus?" Sam asked

Chris opened her laptop.

"Before your dad did his disappearing act, he and I were planning to make a database of all the things we had hunted so far, your dad came up against a succubus a few years back. He would have got you involved Dean only he knew that you might be led astray,"

"How long have you kept in contact with him?" Sam asked

"For a while he's only ever sent me e mails," she answered "He's called me twice from his mobile and that's about it, by now he probably knows i've met up with you two so i'm assuming that he doesn't want us to find him but he wants us all three of us together again,"

"Can we worry about dad later, I want to know how you kill these things," Dean whined

"Looks like it's the good old fashioned headless treatment boys," Chris smiled "I suggest we go to the Opera house and take a look around, since that's where one of things are obviously hunting,"

"If only dad were hear to see us now," Dean smiled

"Yeah, a happy family reunion," Sam said cheerfully

Chris looked up at them from her laptop, the light from the flat screen monitor made her green eyes look darker and mysterious.

"Home sweet home," she mumbled


	7. Chapter 6

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER SIX

"Ok, places people lets take it from the top. Christine has just done her performance and is now sitting in her dressing room talking with Raoul," The director said enthusiastically

He glanced over his shoulder and scowled at the trio that had just walked in.

"May I help you?" he asked sternly

"We're with the environmental health," Dean said giving the director the most honest smile he could

"We're here to investigate the strange illness that has been happening here, do you mind if we take a look around,"

The director gave Dean a quizzical look before giving him permission to investigate the place, they walked up one of the aisles and went to the back of the theatre.

"I suggest we split up and start looking around for it,"Chris said in a low voice "Lets pray she's not hungry,"

Chris took a knife from a sheath round her ankle and gave it to Sam. She knew he would only ever carry a weapon if it was truly necessary or they were actually hunting, Chris wasn't sure if the thing was still in here or if they searching for clues but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The first thing she's going to do is hit on you, so just in case she gets too close for comfort use this,"

Sam took the knife from her and looked at her readily.

"Her head's got to come clear off her shoulders," Chris said firmly

Sam nodded understandingly, Dean produced a knife of his own and smiled dashingly.

"Looks like i'm already prepared," he said

"Well aren't you a good little boy scout," she said sarcastically

"I'll check on the top levels," Sam said as he scanned the rows of seats above them

"I'll take the middle," Dean said as he slid his knife into his wrist sheath.

"I'll take a look around here," Chris suggested

With that they split up and began hunting around, Chris walked toward the stage following her psychic senses, it was like she was watching a film that had been put on rewind, she saw two of the victims preparing for their stage appearances her senses were guiding her towards one of the actors chairs.

"How ironic," she thought staring at the chair labelled 'Christine' on it.

She put her hand on the back of the chair and was pulled into a memory, she saw the first victim on the stage practising his first song.

"Ok, i think we can let you two duet," the director said confidently

Chris felt herself get up and walk onto the stage, the first victim began the lines of the song again.

"I think you'll find that chair has my name on it," A woman said suddenly

Chris woke up from her trance and found herself sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry but i think you'll find that this chair has my name on it," Chris replied "I'm Professor Christine Riley,"

"You're not an actor though," the woman said with a frown

"Quite right, i'm sorry," Chris replied and got up

Chris felt an uncomfortable churning feeling in her stomach, she didn't know of it was nausea or the usual monthly pains she watched the woman sit down and look at her as if she was beautiful statue at a museum.

"Can I ask what you're looking at?" Chris asked

"Sorry, it's just i'm trying to imagine what the character Christine is like, plus I love your accent," she replied

"Just about every American does," Chris said in a low voice "So what's you're name?"

"Sorry, I'm Kelly," she replied

Sam had been watching Chris very carefully, something wasn't right about her he could feel it. She had changed, the only trouble was what part of her had and could he do anything to save her. He stood and watched the two women talking, the one sitting down had long brown chestnut hair, she had too much of a willowy figure for his taste but she seemed pretty enough.

"I think your friend wants you to get back to work," Kelly said gesturing upward to Sam

"Yes I better had," Chris smiled

"It was nice meeting you," she said sweetly

"You too," and with that Chris walked away

Something about Chris had begun to make Sam feel nervous, from the moment he hugged her he had felt his pain ease slightly. His grief over Jess had eased and he wanted to know why. What had Chris become? Sam was faced with an even harder question Should he tell Dean?

Chris walked away from the stage area feeling right as rain again, the uncomfortable nauseous feeling had gone. She put it down to negative energies and went and met Sam and Dean at the back of the theatre, Sam had been scowling at her the whole time she had been talking to Kelly.

"Did you find anything?" she asked

"Nope," Sam answered

"Neither did I," Dean said as he glanced towards the stage

"She's got to be around here somewhere," Chris said confused

"Perhaps it's not the right time for her to hunt yet," Dean suggested

"True," she agreed

"Now what?" Sam asked

Chris looked at one of the actors sitting on his own watching the performance.

"Where do you all go after you've finished acting?" she asked

"We go to a bar and then on to a local club," he answered

"Which bar and club?" Dean asked

"Which bar depends on the type of mood we're all in, but as for club there's nowhere better than Jade's," the actor answered

"Thanks," Chris said politely

"Ok, I suggest we start checking all the bars for this thing," Sam said firmly

"It's got to be a bar that's close to the theatre," Dean agreed

"Perhaps a bar that's more close to Jade's," Chris suggested

Sam and Dean looked at her.

"If you went out for a few beers with your friends knowing you were going to go onto a nightclub, then you'd want the nightclub to be close to save you walking far," she explained

Sam saw the logic in it.

"So that leaves us with about six bars, now what?" Dean asked

"We stake one of them out each night," Sam said

Chris nodded in agreement, secretly she knew a much quicker way of finding at least one of these creatures but it required her to be a bit underhanded. Sam was beginning to suspect something which made her uneasy, what happened if they found out she was a witch? Chris knew that answer all too well, both of them would go ballistic. She started to regret taking Dan's advice and yet she knew that if she hadn't have brought her spell book she might never have had a chance at finding these creatures. She was going to have to be very careful.


	8. Chapter 7

Ghost 5: I absolutely love this show so I thought I would give this a go. I know my grammar is incredibly bad so please forgive.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I'm going to have a look at that nightclub," Chris said as she tucked her knife away.

"I'm going with you," Sam said firmly

"I'll go to the bars," Dean offered "Hey Chris, perhaps you should come in and try your hustling skills at the pool table,"

"No thanks," Chris replied "You'll only get jealous,"

Dean tucked his weapons out of sight and walked into the bar.

"Show off," she muttered

Sam and Chris walked along the street quietly.

"What happened to you back there?" Sam asked

"Nothing, why?" she answered

"I saw you go all freaky, it was like you were in a trance," he explained

Chris sighed slowly.

"Go ahead and say it, I know you're dieing too," she said in a low voice

"Something's happened to you?" Sam asked

Chris looked at floor with a disappointed look on her face, was she disappointed that he hadn't asked the right question? or was she more disappointed with herself?

"Promise me you won't tell Dean," she said urgently "Or your dad,"

Sam could see the seriousness in her face, was she in trouble? Could he save her? He wasn't sure until he knew what was going on, he suddenly began to wish he hadn't asked her anything.

"Chris...I," he began

"I'm not asking you as a friend Sam, I'm asking you as the only kind of brother i've had other than Dan," she said sternly

Sam swallowed hard trying to conceal his worry.

"I haven't changed you know," she said softly "Not really,"

Sam wasn't convinced.

"I mean of course i've changed, but i'm not one of the bad guys," she said quickly

"Then what are you?" Sam asked

"I'm a witch," she answered "A hedge witch to be precise, and anyway you shouldn't be surprised by what i did back there, remember my other talents?"

Sam had forgotten that she could see spirits and have full conversations with them, on one or two occasions Sam had sat with her and talked to her brother. Dean had always thought they were playing games just to pass the time, he couldn't see them but Sam could. As he got older he found that he couldn't do it any more, Chris had obviously got better at it over time.

"How is Dan?" Sam asked

"Perhaps you should ask him," Chris answered "You might want to warn Dean though,"

Sam felt that he had his sister back again and it made him feel just a little more complete, Chris had been the only kind of motherly influence that he had had growing up. Dean always teased him for being the baby, Chris would often comfort him by saying that Dean was only jealous because she loved him more because he was the baby.

"So, how did you become a witch?" Sam asked

"Long Story, and it wasn't by choice if that's what you're thinking," she answered "My Auntie Caroline said it was in my blood, she used to say that if we ignore the gifts we have they only get more out of control, if we accept who we are we then have control over what we can do. She feared that if i wasn't taught how to control my powers people would get hurt, giving the odd bully chicken pox is fine but anger and hormones can make you do a lot of destructive stuff if you aren't careful,"

Sam smiled at the thought.

"Plus she knew that one day I was going to go home, she felt that because i'm a woman i would need extra backup so she taught me witchcraft. Which i only ever use if it's absolutely necessary, your dad taught me everything i would ever need to know I owe a lot to him," Chris finished

She saw Sam looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said in a low voice "Dean's been pissing me off about it, but I don't really think it's anything,"

"That depends," Chris answered

"I keep having weird feelings and i have dreams that come true," he said confused "I had a dream that what happened to mom would happen to Jess, and it did,"

"Dreams, are first stage of premonitions Sam," Chris explained "I have those quite often,"

"What's the point in having them?" Sam asked angrily

"They are there to guide us, to warn us and prepare us for the things we're about to come up against," Chris answered "Imagine how i felt when i was thirteen and going through what you're going through right now,"

"So, what powers do you have now?" he asked curiously

"A lot more than before and that is all you need to know, other than that I'm just your average hunter," she answered "The reason why i don't want you telling Dean or your dad is because they have met one too many bad witches so i'm not sure how they would react if they found out, i don't think telling him that i'm a hedge witch will help my case either,"

"Hedge witch?" Sam asked

"They don't practise in a coven, and they are few and far between, many witches believe that their kind should worship in covens and those that don't get forced to, those that still refuse are either drowned or burned, and trust me I've have seen this stuff happen. So do you promise you won't tell?" Chris replied

"I promise I won't tell," Sam said seriously

"Winchester's word?" Chris asked

Sam laughed.

"You still remember that?"

"When a Winchester makes a promise he'll always keep his word, that's what your dad said to me," Chris answered

"Ok, Winchester's word," Sam agreed

They came to the dimly light nightclub that was on the other end of the town, Chris and Sam looked at the entrance then at each other.

"We always did say we would go to hell and back together," he said in a low voice "There's another thing I wanted to ask you,"

Chris looked at him curiously.

"You said that the first thing she'd do is hit on me," Sam said seriously

"Yes," she replied

"Well we're about to go into a nightclub, there's going to be women in there who are going to try and hit on me anyway. How will I tell the difference?" he asked

Chris smiled and tugged his arm to follow her.

"Don't worry Sam, i'll protect you," she said reassuringly

"You're using me as bait?" Sam exclaimed

"Well she's not about to fall for me is she?" Chris asked sarcastically "Anyway you wanted to come with me, if Dean was here he'd be in your shoes right now,"

"Only he'd enjoy it," Sam replied annoyed

"He probably would, anyway just think you have someone watching your back, Dean's in a bar on his own," she said sympathetically "We have to lure her out somehow, that is of course you want to barrel on in there and start cutting every woman's head off,"

She had a point, Sam offered her his hand and took her into the nightclub. The air was smoky and thick, Chris began to feel her t-shirt sticking to her back because of the humidity, the walls and the floor vibrated in time to the music.

"Rave music is not my taste," Chris muttered

Sam was scouring the place anxiously, from the moment he stepped into the club he could feel a strange pulling sensation in his stomach as if he was being led somewhere. He noticed most of the boys looking at Chris in half amazement as she walked by, the looks turned to envy as he followed but he also noticed that he was getting attention as well from the girls in the club. Sam began to feel very out of place, he felt thousands of eyes staring at him.

"Take you never got to experience any of this at Stanford?" Chris said into his ear

"No, I was busy doing the smart thing," he replied

"Don't be ashamed for not following the crowd Sam, we're all proud of you," she said firmly

"Did you follow the crowd while you were at Newcastle?" Sam asked

"Certainly not, I did go to a few parties, but I love being a bookworm," Chris answered "I'm an even bigger bookworm now that I'm a professor,"

"Of what?" he asked

"Parapsychology," she answered

Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Told you I didn't follow the crowd," she said with a giggle

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The barmaid asked

"Two beers please," Sam replied

"Sure thing honey," the woman said giving him a wink

"I'll be back in a minute," Chris said before turning around and walking into the crowd

"Where you going?" he asked

"To the little girl's room," she answered

Sam stood patiently waiting at the bar, the tugging sensation in his gut hadn't gone. Something was about to happen, Chris had left him alone at the bar for a reason and it was making him uneasy. He began looking around the dimly light room for her, trying his best to ignore the voice in his head telling him to leave the bar and go and look properly.

"Looking for me?" Chris said cheerfully

"Was getting worried," Sam answered as he passed her a bottle of beer

"Thanks," she replied

Chris wondered off into the crowd making sure she wouldn't be seen by the succubus, she knew it had been close when Sam and her were talking at the bar she had felt a peculiar stinging sensation run down her back. Chris knew that the only way of properly finding it was if she left Sam alone, luckily she had put a binding spell on him before they had entered the club, it meant that he couldn't go anywhere without her and it would keep him safe. She wondered to the second floor of the club keeping her eyes on the bar, something out the corner of her eye had got her attention. Chris smiled as she watched the girl prowl toward Sam.

"Got you," she whispered

Chris went outside and took out her cellphone.

"Please don't tell me you're still playing pool," she said to herself

"Yep," came an answer

"Found anything?" she asked

"No, but I've scored a lot of cash," Dean replied proudly

"Good for you, now that you've finished playing get your arse up here," Chris said angrily and then hung up

"You ok?" Sam asked

"Yeh fine," Chris answered

"I don't think she's here, we'd have found here already," he said disappointed

"I know a good way of looking for someone," Chris said with a smile as she put her empty bottle on the bar

Before Sam knew what was going on she grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor.

"Come and dance with me Sam," she urged

"I don't think we should be doing this," he said seriously "I think we should go,"

"Ok," Chris agreed

Sam was thankful to be breathing fresh air and not stale smoke, Chris cuddled close his arm as they walked down the road to the bars. Sam stopped by an alley and looked at Chris.

"Dean's not going to like this," he said sadly

"What Dean doesn't know won't hurt him Sam," she replied seductively

Sam felt the tugging sensation in his gut suddenly stop.

"Sam move!" Dean yelled

Sam looked at the girl on his arm, Chris had become a blonde blue eyed woman with a pointed tongue and vampire fangs. She hissed at him before throwing him across the alley, Sam scrambled to his feet and saw Chris coming down the other side of the alley holding some small metal disks, she threw one at the succubus cutting her cheek cleanly before lodging itself in the wall. The succubus hissed at her before leaping onto the metal fire escape and making a run for it across the rooves.

"You ok?" Chris asked

"Yeh," he answered

"Told you succubus's can make themselves look like anyone," she said as she dislodged the disk from the wall.


	9. Chapter 8

Ghost: I know my grammar is bad so please forgive

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"There's no point going after her, she'll have changed her appearance and she's probably told the other one by now," Chris said annoyed "I can definitely tell you one thing, they haven't got long left,"

"Long left for what?" Sam asked

Chris looked at the moon thoughtfully for a moment.

"The only thing a succubus needs to do in order to survive is feed and mate, otherwise they'll die," she answered "At a guess i'd say they have another week or so,"

"What happens when she's found a mate?" Dean asked

"Trust me you don't want to know," Chris replied

The three of them went back to the motel, Sam was aching from being hurled into the wall, Chris was thinking of a way to find those creatures without them knowing about it, while Dean on the other hand was thinking about the cash he had won at the pool table.

"Strong thing isn't she?" Chris said with a smile

"Yeah," Sam groaned as he rubbed his aching shoulder

"I'd put witch hazel on that," she suggested as she pulled out her room key and opened the door

Chris went inside and grabbed a small bottle from her rucksack.

"The stuff is great for healing bruises, you might be smarting for a while though," she said as she handed it to him

"Thanks," Sam said gratefully "You always were a good nurse,"

"I have my aunt and dad to thank for that," Chris smiled

"Sam, you going to bed or what?" Dean complained

Sam smiled.

"Night Chris," he said softly

"Goodnight Sammy," she replied

Dean saw her motherly smile disappear from her face as she glanced at him coldly before going into her room.

"Sweet dreams professor," he said with a smile

"Goodnight Dean," she said quietly and slammed the door shut

"Smooth Dean, really smooth," he thought to himself angrily "She really loves you buddy,"

He stormed into the room and threw his jacket on the chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked "Didn't you win any money at the pool table?"

"Course I did," Dean replied in frustration "It's just...that woman is beginning to get on my nerves,"

"What woman?" Sam asked curiously

"That woman," he answered pointing at the wall

Sam suddenly knew what he meant.

"Oh you mean Christine?" he smiled "Come on Dean after all this time she's probably got over you,"

Dean knew that wasn't true, she hadn't got over him at all and he hadn't got over her either. There would always be that stormy tension between them, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm going outside for some air," Dean said in a low voice

"Don't go and annoy her Dean, you'll only come back with a black eye like you used to," Sam warned

"Sam, we're both adults now i'm just going to go and talk to her," he replied

"Well you and Dean seemed to be getting along fine," Dan said cheerfully

"Don't start Dan," Chris warned

Their brewing argument was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Dean's come to pay you a visit," Dan teased

"Clear off," she snapped

Chris went and opened the door, Dean swept into the room grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, Chris tried to push away from him but her hands didn't want move. Deans hands slid from her shoulders to her waist then cupped her buttocks and brought her legs up round his waist, he pinned her to the wall and kissed more deeply.

"_It's not Sam you need to worry about Christine," Auntie Caroline said forebodingly "It's Dean," _

"_But Dean knows how to take care of himself," she answered _

"_There is prophecy about a powerful witch and her children," Auntie Caroline explained "The witch's children will have to face many dark things as will their mother and father, they're your children Christine, if you stay with Dean they will have a life like yours and Dean's," _

_The moment her aunt said those words Chris felt herself become engulfed in flames._

"What's wrong?" came a distant voice

Chris focused on Dean.

"We can't do this Dean," she said sadly "I'm sorry,"

"Chris," Dean said in a tortured voice as he helped her stand upright

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked "It's like one minute you want to be with me and the next minute you don't,"

"I can't tell you Dean," she whispered

He heard the pain in her voice, he wanted to know what had happened to her over these years, what she seen? What was she frightened of? He wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"We aren't kids any more Chris," Dean said softly "We can't go on pretending that we're just friends, we'll never be more than just friends because I love you,"

Had he really said that? Dean had never said that to any woman other than his mom, and even if he had said it to any other woman he hadn't really meant it. Yet he knew that was the only way to describe how he felt about her, when he was with her it was like being home, he felt safe and protected and he hadn't felt like that in a long time. Chris was staring at him in shock, as if she was trying to believe what he had said.

"Well say something," he asked in frustration

"What do you want me to say?" she asked

"I don't know, tell me you love me, tell me i'm wasting my time, tell me to go to hell, just something so that I don't have to constantly want you," Dean said angrily

Chris smiled sympathetically

"Have I really tortured you that much?" she asked

"Yes," Dean said seriously

"To hell with the prophecy," she thought as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him


	10. Chapter 09

Ghost: I know my grammar is bad so please forgive

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

CHAPTER NINE

Sam winced as he dowsed his arm in the ice liquid that Chris had give him.

"Jesus, this stuff is worse than iodine," he complained "How does she do it?"

"Witch Hazel, hurts like hell but it's good for healing bruises" came a voice

Sam looked up and saw a little boy looking at him, Sam didn't say a word at first he just looked at the apparition. The kid had sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and he had obviously been a skateboarder when he was alive Sam also noticed that he could see straight through him.

"Hey Sam, long time no see," the kid said brightly "Sorry to just turn up out the blue but my sister and Dean are busy,"

Sam suddenly remembered who the kid was.

"Dan?" he asked

The ghost smiled.

"That's right,"

"Have you come here to give me a message?" Sam asked "Do you want to talk to Chris?"

Dan looked at him confused.

"If i have something to say to my sister then i'll come right out with it, Chris can see me too you know," he said proudly

"She can see ghosts?" Sam asked

"Course she can, she can see ghosts, the future and do magic. Don't tell her i told you," Dan said seriously "She doesn't like people to know she's a witch even if she just happens to be the best witch I know, do you know she can fly?"

Sam shook his head in amazement, Chris could fly? But then again if she really was a witch she could probably do a lot of things that she wouldn't want anyone to know about. She hadn't really demonstrated any of her powers when they had bumped into one of the succubus.

"Do you want some help with that? only that looks nasty and you're about to spill the stuff all over the carpet," Dan said

Sam looked at the open bottle.

"It's ok," he said putting the cap on and putting the bottle on the side table

"Do you mind if i sit down?" Dan asked

"Go ahead," Sam gestured to a chair

Dan sat down and looked at him cheerfully.

"I know about you're girlfriend... i'm sorry Sam," he said sadly "What was her name?"

"Jessica, I met her when I was at Stanford," Sam replied

"What was she like?" Dan asked

"Wait a minute I shouldn't be telling you this stuff you're just a kid!" Sam exclaimed

"But i'm bored and i'm not very interesting, I can remember my life up until i ended up dead but I can't remember who killed me," Dan complained "Ghosts have loads of time all we can do is watch what goes on,"

Sam smiled thoughtfully as he remembered his girlfriend.

"She was amazing, I loved her the first moment I laid eyes on her at college the only thing was I was a right dork. It took me a while to get the courage to go and ask her out, imagine that... I've seen things people only see in their nightmares but I couldn't go up to a pretty girl and ask her out to the movies. Anyway she gave me this dazzling smile and said yes and from there we became friends and then we became a couple," he said thoughtfully "I was going to ask her to marry when we left college, but thanks to the demon that killed my mom I'm never going to be able to do that,"

"At least you got to saver what the ordinary American dream was like Sam just remember that, Chris didn't get to experience that until she went to university even then our aunt really wasn't happy with her staying in halls with other people," Dan replied sympathetically "Despite what she's told you about being a hedge witch she's actually a priestess and that carries it's own problems, people permanently want your powers. Our aunt felt that she wasn't just endangering her life but she was endangering her fellow students, but Chris compromised with her and studied parapsychology,"

"What exactly can Chris do?" Sam asked

"Anything she can put her mind to if she actually acknowledging her powers, it's also dangerous if she doesn't start acknowledging them soon they're going to turn on her and that's the last thing you and your brother want to see," Dan said sadly "Perhaps you can help her Sam before it's too late,"

"I'll try Dan," he promised

"Thanks," Dan smiled "You better rest now,"

Dean lay on his side cuddling Chris close to him, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone any more. She stirred and then got comfortable again, Dean ran his thumb over a scar on her shoulder and pressed his lips to her forehead softly. He was never going to forget what had just happened, he had given his body and soul to Chris and had allowed himself to be weak yet strangely felt stronger in himself. He heard a soft tap on the door, he gently rose from the bed being careful not to wake her and wrapped a sheet round his waist.

"Sam?" He croaked

"Good morning sunshine," Sam said sarcastically

"What the hell?" Dean asked dazed

"It's ok, i'll come back later," Sam said with a grin

Dean frowned at him before slamming the door, he turned round and saw Chris writhing in the bed in the midst of a nightmare he was about to go and wake her up when he saw the bed sheets burst into flames.

"Sam!" he yelled

Within seconds Sam burst into the room and grabbing the fire extinguisher and emptying the contents onto the bed. Dean grabbed a blanket off the floor and scooped her off the bed and lay her on the floor.

"Chris...Chris wake up," Dean said worriedly

Chris woke up and sat bolt upright taking in a gulp of air, she began to breath normally again.

"Dean?" she croaked

"Yeah," he replied

Chris threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nightmare," she answered quietly

"You ok?" Sam asked putting the extinguisher down

"Yes, thank you Sam," Chris said calmly "Sorry I scared the crap out of you two, it happens sometimes,"

"And I thought you were bad," Dean said looking at Sam

"I'm fine guys honestly," Chris reassured "Sam, can you give us a few moments please?"

Sam walked out the room and shut the door behind him and found Dan stood there looking at him.

"Is that what happens when witches don't acknowledge their powers?" he asked

Dan nodded.

"That's why I need your help Sam,"


	11. Chapter 10

Ghost: I know my grammar is bad so please forgive

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

CHAPTER TEN

Sam went into his room and sat on the bed.

"What can I do?" he asked in despair

"She told you which is a start," Dan said comfortingly

"She needs to tell Dean doesn't she?" Sam said seriously "I mean if she doesn't tell him she's going to burst into flames and if she does Dean will never want to see her again, you have to admit Dan it's a hard one to call,"

"You have to make her see sense Sam, you see because she told you that she was a witch she was able to tap into her powers and control them," Dan argued

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"It's hard to explain, but all I know is that because you accepted what she said she accepted it as well," Dan said "That's why you weren't in any real danger when you came across the succubus last night, she put a binding spell on you,"

"Isn't that supposed to work on other witches?" Sam said confused

"It does, but with humans it binds them to the witch that cast it did you feel something tugging inside you?" Dan asked

"Yeah I did," he replied

"That's what it does, it means you couldn't go far without her knowing about it," Dan explained

Sam smirked.

"What's funny?" Dan asked

"Just like her to do something like that," he said trying hard not to laugh

"What do you mean?"

Sam looked at Dan and couldn't stop smiling.

"Chris always used to let me do the dangerous things that Dean said I wasn't allowed to do, no matter what she was always there to guard my back and make sure I wasn't in too deep,"

"Sounds like something she would do," Dan agreed

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked as he finished getting dressed

"It happens sometimes," Chris explained "Don't tell me you forgot about my certain powers?"

Dean looked at her blankly for a second as fished for a suitable excuse, he was going to have to settle for the truth this time.

"I...might have over looked that part," he stuttered "But that doesn't change anything, I..."

"Just like you to do that!" she said angrily "What in hell was i thinking letting a two bit no good cheating bastard like you sleep with me?"

Dean knew he had to stop this quickly.

"Now look Chrissie it's not like that...When you haven't spoken to someone in thirteen years your bound to forget a few things," he said defensively "Besides I don't care what you are,"

"Yeah Dean that was a really good thing to say, like she's going to buy that," he thought angrily

"Out...Just get out," Chris snapped as she tried to gather the unravelling blanket around her

"Hey come on," Dean said gently grabbing the blanket and wrapping it round her slowly "It doesn't matter what you are,"

Chris looked at the floor, Dean lifted her chin up and looked at her.

"So...long...as...you're... mine,"

Each word he said was punctuated with a kiss.

"You're lucky you went through all that in your teens, poor Sam's going through it right now," he said soothingly

"That must be hard," she whispered

"Sometimes, I feel so helpless," Dean explained

"The pain will stop and he'll get better at it," Chris said softly

"Wait a minute whose comforting who here?" he asked

Chris smiled warmly Dean leant closer and was just about to kiss her again.

"I've got to get dressed," she said cheerfully

Dean gave her an exhausted look, she returned it with a hard stare.

"Alright...Alright, i'll see you in ten minutes," he said in defeat

"Bye," Chris said quietly before shutting the door on him

"So, I take it you and Dean have kissed and made up?" Dan asked brightly

"Something like that," she answered

"So, you gonna tell him then?" he asked

"He forgot that i was like Sam, I don't think he's ready to hear the rest of it just yet," Chris said worriedly

"Chris, you know what will happen if you don't start accepting who you are inside," Dan said seriously "Do you want to be nothing but a smouldering pile of ash?"

"No," she replied softly

"Then i suggest you pluck up the courage and tell him what you've become," Dan said almost angrily

"So...Did you and Chris have fun last night?" Sam asked cheerfully

Dean just smiled

"I don't want to know man ok," he said shaking his head

"Do you know she's got this cute tattoo of a Japanese fantail goldfish on her right..."

"Dean! I don't want to know where her tattoos are ok," Sam said quickly

"Whose tattoos?" Chris asked curiously

Dean turned round and looked at her with embarrassment.

"I was just telling Sam about your goldfish,"

"Uh huh?" she said in a low voice

Chris read the expression on Sam's face

"I don't think Sam really wants to know about that Dean,"

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked

"We find out where they're hiding," Chris said darkly

"How we do that?" Dean asked

"Go ask the latest victim," She said cheerfully

"The latest victim happens to be in a coma," Dean said confused

"I know," Chris said thoughtfully

Darryl Madigan was in the hospital bed unconscious.

"Poor guy," Chris said sympathetically

"Now what?" Dean asked "Isn't going to be a little hard to ask him anything?"

Chris placed a hand on Darryl's forehead and then closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Dean asked

"There's something I've got to tell you," Sam said worriedly

Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

Sam took him by the elbow and took him outside.

"Dean, Chris is a witch," he said "I mean she's a very powerful witch, the only reason why she won't tell you is because she's afraid of what you and dad might say,"

"That's why she was sent away," Dean said thoughtfully "Dad always said she was sent away to have a proper education like her parents would have wanted,"

"Which means if dad sent her here he obviously wants us to protect her," Sam said in agreement "There's something else Dean, you have to get her to tell you what she is,"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because she doesn't want to admit what she is to herself," Sam answered

Chris found herself standing in Jade's nightclub.

"Ok Darryl where are you?" she said to herself

"Ok buddy I think you've had too much to drink," came a familiar voice giggled

Chris saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Bingo," she whispered

Chris followed the couple back to a house that was just around the corner from Jade's, she stood outside for a moment before walking through a wall like a ghost. She stood watching the succubus drain the guy of his aura and drop him like a sack of potatoes, Chris knew that it was pointless intervening at this time the only Darryl was going to wake was if she killed the succubus.

Chris woke up and looked at the two concerned young men.

"I know where one of them is," she said seriously


	12. Chapter 11

Ghost: I know my grammar is bad so please forgive,

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Chris stormed out of the hospital looking pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

Chis didn't answer.

"What did you see?" Dean asked

"It," Chris answered "And if she thinks I'll fall for the blonde innocent girl whose having a quiet night on her own act, she is wrong,"

"So you know exactly what this thing looks likes and where we'll find it right?" Dean asked as he opened the passenger door of the car for her.

"Yep, this particular succubus is posing as a blonde blue eyed girl in her middle twenties, I suggest you two stick together you never know when one of you might have a sudden lapse of judgement or just in case she tries to rip one of you to shreds," Chris replied "Succubus' tend to get very hostile when they are threatened normally they would just attack the threat and in most cases it's often been other women but in this instance she might try anything,"

"You should be good at catching this thing Dean, you seem to get just about every other girl that you see," Sam said sarcastically

"I do not," Dean said under his breath

Chris looked at him suspiciously.

"Sam's just as bad," Dean said innocently "He pulls all the psychos, hey Sam why don't you tell Chrissie all about that 'girl' and the Hookman,"

"There's nothing to tell," Sam said quietly

"That's alright Sam, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Chris said sympathetically "On the other hand Dean, your dad's told me about some of your escapades and you should be ashamed of yourself,"

"Yeah Dean," Sam chimed in

"I can't believe my own brother and my girlfriend are ganging up on me," Dean said in mock surprise

"Who said i was your girlfriend?" Chris replied

"Well I kinda thought...since we," Dean said trying hard to find the right words

"You better stop here Dean," Chris said sweetly

Dean rolled his eyes before parking the car in a dark alley across the street from the house.

"Nice condo," he said quietly

"Girl's got some style I suppose," Chris agreed

Everyone got out the car, Dean lifted the boot and took out the secret compartment that hid the weapons, Chris looked down at the array of knives, daggers and other sharp objects before taking a knife and a wrist sheath. Dean handed her a small machete safely secured in it's sheath, she fastened the belt round her waist.

"Just like old times," Sam said slipping a knife into his back pocket.

"One big happy family again," Dean said brightly

"Yes one big happy family," Chris said seriously

Chris took the front while Dean and Sam went round the back, Chris budged the door open with minimum fuss, Dean had budged the back door open each of them scouted around tentatively the three of them met in the living room.

"Now what?" Dean said

Chris closed her eyes for a moment, she felt her arms and legs tingle as an invisible electricity ran over her body, suddenly she saw the succubus moving about the living room before going upstairs. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling before looking at Sam and Dean, the two of them got their knives ready and were about to start up the stairs, Chris heard a small hissing sound before she felt the sharp grip of talons in the back of her neck.

"Hold it right there boys," came a pissed voice behind them

The two of them turned round and saw a blonde girl with crystal blues holding Chris up her throat.

"Chris!" Dean exclaimed

"Let her go," Sam said angrily gripping the knife,

"Drop the weapons first," the girl said icily

Dean and Sam threw their weapons down and waited.

"Disarm her," the girl said still holding Chris by her throat

"You ok Chris?" Sam asked

"Fine," she replied in a choked voice

"How cute," the blonde said sickly

"Listen bitch, you have no idea who you're dealing with," Chris said in a husked voice

"And neither do you," the girl replied

Sam went forward carefully and took the machete from Chris' belt and threw it on the floor, he then rolled up the sleeve of her top and took the knife from its sheath and was about to drop it on the floor when he suddenly struck out and slashed the girl's arm. She screamed in pain and dropped Chris, Dean made a dive for her and pulled her out the way, the blonde girl was clutching her arm and hissing angrily at Sam he went to slit her throat and finish the job but it hit him in the face. Sam went flying backwards and came crashing down onto the glass coffee table, Chris struggled to her feet and picked up the discarded machete.

Dean helped Sam up and they watched the creature spit and hiss as it tried to hit Chris she dodged each attack with a lightning quickness and eventually slit the creature's throat. Blood began to flow freely from the deep wound, Chris made another quick swipe and took its head clean off.

"One down, one to go," she said exhausted

"You ok?" Dean asked

"I'm fine," she replied rubbing her neck "That thing had a grip like a vice though,"

"I think we should get out of here," Sam murmured

Chris helped Sam into the back seat, he was badly cut up yet luckily he had protected his face when he had fallen through the glass.

"Got anything that helps heal scratches quickly?" he asked

"Yep it's called iodine," Chris replied

Sam swallowed hard.

"Don't worry Sam, hot water and antiseptic should help you," she chuckled

Chris got into the passenger seat and looked out the window, Dean started the car up and took off from the scene.

"Have you decided whose room your sleeping in?" a voice in his head said

Dean's eyes widened as he drove.

"Chris?" he thought

"Yes?" she replied

"How in the hell?" he asked

"Telepathy," she answered "It's a good way to have a private conversation in a crowded room, look Dean there's something I've got to tell you,"

"What?" he asked taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at her

"Keep your eyes on the road for a start!" she exclaimed

Dean focused his attention back on the road and dodged the on coming car.

"That was close, right as I was saying there's something I have to tell you and for god sake just keep driving ok?" Chris said quickly

"Well tell me already," Dean replied

There was a pause.

"I'm a witch Dean," she said

"What's so bad about that?" Dean asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Chris answered


	13. Chapter 12

Ghost: I know my grammar is bad so please forgive, thank you so much for your reviews keep a look out for my sequel.

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Dean looked at Chris for a second before concentrating on the road again.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," he said in a tired voice

There was a pause.

"I kind of guessed that you weren't like us," he said seriously "I knew that you were sent away for more than just a proper education,"

"You can say that again," Chris said softly "I didn't want to be sent away Dean, I loved being with you and your family. Every now and then I wished i could come back home but I would often picture you looking angry and wishing that i hadn't come back, I thought it was easier staying in England because I couldn't complicate your life and you couldn't complicate mine,"

"I never had much of a life after that day," Dean replied "Dad was cut up for days over letting you go,"

"I got good at magic and easily learnt how to dream slide so I visited him in his dreams and told him how i was and what i'd been up to, I'm afraid I haven't been able to do it over the passed couple of years," She said thoughtfully

"Why not?" he asked

"When you slide the dreamer's mind is completely open, which means that other things could get through as well," Chris explained

Dean was momentarily blinded by the headlights from the car behind.

"She was fast," he murmured

"Dean you might want to speed up a little," Sam said worriedly

The car behind suddenly nudged Dean's back bumper.

"Bitch! She'll pay for that," he said angrily

"Hurry up Dean she's going to ram us again," Sam complained

The car behind them suddenly turned off onto a side road, Dean jerked the steering wheel forcing the car to spin in the middle of the road the tyres made a screeching protest and shrouded the car in white smoke, he took off down the side road and found the car abandoned by the road. Dean slammed on the brakes and turned off the ignition, no one said anything at first.

"What kind of mood do you think she's going to be in?" Dean asked

"Well Dean I can imagine that she's pretty pissed right now," Chris answered before getting out the car "I suggest we split and look around,"

Everyone took an alley, Dean turned back after a while and headed for the car.

"Did you find anything?" Chris asked

"No," He answered

"She's good at hiding," she smiled "We probably won't find her till tomorrow Dean,"

"She's going to want revenge," Dean said thoughtfully "If anyone had killed Sam, I wouldn't stop till I had found the bastard that had done it,"

"You aren't her Dean, and she's definitely not you," Chris said softly "This girl isn't human, she only goes on instinct. Besides if i wanted to get revenge I'd spend a good time planning how I would take it out on that person,"

He could see her point, Sam suddenly came out of the shadows.

"I couldn't find anything," he said disappointed

"Neither could we," Dean replied

"Lets get back to the motel and try again tomorrow," Chris suggested

Everyone got in the car and went back to the motel.

"Sam, Dean," Chris called out into the dark

No one answered she got to the spot where Dean had parked and found that the car had gone.

"Great," she said under her breath

"Night guys," Sam said tiredly

"Night Sam," Dean replied

"Sweet dreams Sam," Chris said sweetly

"Try and keep the noise down," Sam replied "You know how thin the walls are,"

"Can't make any promises," Dean said honestly before going into the room

Dean took off his jacket and threw it on a chair, he watched Chris slide her jacket off and drape it over his, Dean took off his weapons and left them on top of the dressing table Chris followed suit. He sat on the end of the bed and kicked off his boots something was missing but he couldn't quite think of what it was. Chris appeared between his knees wearing a simple strap top and blue pj bottoms, she tilted his face up to look at her, he saw a green storm raging in her eyes. His body began to heat up as she kissed him, his hands caressed her hair while her fingers curled under his t-shirt and her hands roved over his stomach, he grasped her wrists suddenly helped her take his t-shirt off.

She gently pushed him backwards so that he was lieing on his back, she straddled him and kissed him deeply. Deans hands slid up her back making her shiver, she took off her strap top and bra Dean sat up and watched her kick off the remaining garments, she crawled slowly up the bed toward him like a tiger. She slowly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean felt that he would burst into flames if he didn't have her soon, he had spent countless nights dreaming of how he would make love to her, now that she had told him she could dream slide he started to wonder if those dreams had been real. He looked at the dressing table mirror and saw the reflection of her back he quickly noticed that she didn't have any tattoos. His eyes widened in realisation, the creature had taken her place, the creature broke the kiss and looked at hungrily.

"What's the matter Dean?" it asked

"Chris isn't into the dominatrix thing," he replied sarcastically

Dean felt it's grip tighten to the point that he thought it would break his arms.

Chris pulled into the motel car park, she had broke into the discarded car and hot wired it. She went to her car and opened the boot, she took out a sawed off shot gun and stormed to her room. She glanced through the see through curtains and saw something that made her blood freeze, the creature had Dean pinned to the bed, suddenly an uncontrollable anger took over her it reverberated over her body like an warm and invisible breeze. She looked at the door and blew it straight off the hinges, both Dean and the succubus froze in surprise.

The creature hissed at her exposing long sharp fangs, Dean put his hand under a pillow and found a knife. He was about to plunge it to her throat. BANG! Chris fired one shot straight at it's head, it exploded into mush. Dean pushed the decapitated body off him and began honking out the taste of mucus and slime.

"Thanks," he mumbled between spitting

Two Days Later

"Looks like the show went on, all the actors woke up from their comas," Sam said reading the headlines

Chris smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's a relief," Dean said calmly

"We better get going soon," Chris said getting up from her seat and throwing some loose chain down on the table

She went to the car and was about to get in the passenger seat.

"Chris?" Dean said nervously

She turned round and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly

"It wasn't your fault that you confused her for me," she replied

"Yes it was," he said quickly "Chrissie, you should know how crazy I am about you, I've wanted you for so long that I don't know what's what,"

"Please Dean can we just..."

He didn't let her finish he pressed her against the car and kissed her, it was a kiss that was only meant for her, it told her how much Dean craved her love and attention and how insane he had driven himself over her. He suddenly broke the kiss from her and fell to his knees.

"Marry me Christine," He said as if his life depended on it

Chris looked at him in sheer surprise at first.

"I will," she said softly

Dean got up and hugged her tightly.

"Way to go Dean," Sam said as he watched the scene from the café

Chris got in the passenger seat feeling excited and bemused at the same time, she fell asleep in the back seat after a while.

"Hey sis," Dan said sweetly

"It's time isn't it?" Chris asked "You've got go home,"

"Fraid so, but I'll be watching over you with mom and dad," he promised

"I love you," she said softly

"I love you too," he replied "Take care of yourself and take care of Sam and Dean, especially Dean,"

She smiled bravely, Dan turned round and saw a set of stairs with a golden light at the top.

"I'm proud of you sis," were his last words

Chris stood watching till he disappeared into the bright light.

"Goodbye," she whispered

"Chris...Chris...Chris? came Sam's voice

She woke up and found herself in the car again.

"Yes?" she said sleepily

"You were talking in your sleep," he replied

"I was just saying goodbye to someone," she answered and gave him a smile before looking out the window thoughtfully


End file.
